(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in means for mounting cables and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide cable ladders for attachment to a wall or other part of a building and having side runners interconnected by transverse members or rungs for the attachment of electric cables or the like carried through the unit.
However, in conventional cable mounting ladders it was necessary to make custom made angled or shaped members which interconnected adjacent sections of cable mounting ladder so as to avoid obstructions and also to make custom made riser members or dropper members which were bolted to adjacent cable mounting ladder sections which were located in different horizontal levels or planes. Such procedures were time consuming and expensive, and increased installation time. In installation of conventional mounting ladders it was also necessary to drill holes in the cable mounting ladder at precisely measured locations which were dependent on the particular installation job involved.